Sakura's Blade
by Brak
Summary: No one knew how badly it affected Sakura when she preformed her missions, and no one knew what horrors her insanity would lead to.


Title: Sakura's Blade

Thank you for reading my story, it's pretty twisted, I have to warn you… kind of a thinker too. Has some sexual content, though doesn't go into graphic detail.

-

Sakura stood in the entry way of her dark house. Blood dripped off her arms and sword. She tried to breathe calmly, but her breathing was fast and uncontrolled.

She looked down at her sword and a flash back of her previous fight came unwillingly across her mind.

_"No, please!" cried out a woman holding her child, huddled in a corner_

_Sakura's clean __steel__ blade cut through the man's neck like a hot knife through butter, as soon as the headless body hit the ground, blood poured and sputtered out of the hole, __splashing__ against the white wall._

_A young boy ran at her with a sword too heavy for him, screaming in rage and pain for his dead father. Sakura ran her blade though his neck, leaving a sm__all hole as he bleed to death, h__is eyes wide in fear as he tried to scream but only gurgled._

Sakura jerked away from her sword, throwing it away from her. Then the other killings from her other missions came unmercifully.

_"Just kill me please, I don't know anything more! I've __told you all I know!" A__n older ma__n screamed__, missing many of his limbs by her blade._

_"Oh god!__ How could you?! My wife, oh god Hoshi, Hoshi I'm so __sorry, I__ love you __Hosh__-__" Sakura__ ran her__ blade through the top of his sk__ull._

_"Do you have __them Sakura?" Asked __Tsunadi__, "Yes__" Sakura opened a bag with several heads in them._

_Sakura looked on in horror at the dead body of __Hinata__, blood was everywhere, she turned to see a sound __nin__ pulling up his pants, unaware of Sakura. S__he cut off his dick, and__ punched him over, and over, with her chakra fused strength. He looked nothing more than I pile of ground meat._

_"That's just the way of a ninja Sakura-san, you just have to __except__ it and do your job."_

Sakura screamed, tearing off her blood soaked ANBU uniform. Her scream was deafening, full of pain and despair, but it felt good. She ripped off her mask and threw it across the room, shattering it.

She fell hard on her knees but didn't notice, and cried.

"Shhhh, it will be ok Sakura-chan" Sakura felt a hand on her naked shoulder; she looked over to see a man she had never seen before. She hastily wiped her eyes.

"Who…Wh- who are you?" She asked from her crouched position. The man, had dark wild hair, and sharp blue eyes, he smiled warmly and crouched down to hold her.

"It doesn't matter who I am, I'm just here to help you…Is that what you want, the pain to go away?" He asked

Sakura nodded.

His smile brightened. He held her closer, holding her head in his chest "That's what I am here for cherry blossom, I will make all the pain go away."

Sakura wrapped her arms around him and sighed in gratitude, and soon fell asleep in his arms.

-

Sakura awoke on her hard stone entry way naked. It took her a moment to grasp her surroundings. She looked around for the mystery man but only found bloods splatters from her clothes, and her sword staining the carpet.

She sighed and got up, grabbing her things and walking to the washer. She let her clothes wash as she threw on a large shirt and underwear then went to clean the carpet.

She lost track of time as she continued to scrub, but it didn't seem to be making too much of an impact.

A pale hand stopped her scrubbing and Sakura looked up to the bright blue eyes of the man from last night.

"Leave it blossom, it's a tribute to your power." Sakura slowly rose to her knees giving him a questioning look.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Nowhere, blossom" He gave her a light kiss on her forehead, and gently took her arms and had her stand with him.

Sakura vaguely wondered why he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

He brushed away some strands of blood matted hair. "It's time for work, blossom."

Sakura nodded making her way to the shower, he followed after her. "Blossom, don't wash the blood away"

Sakura turned to look at him "But why?" she asked

He took another strand in his fingers, twisting it about. "You look so powerful, so beautiful, like a war goddess. Just put on your hospital uniform." He said with a bright smile.

Sakura gave a tentative smile back and went to her room. The man followed her and helped her get dressed.

As Sakura walked down the street to the hospital she couldn't help but notice all the looks she was given. The stranger put his hand on her shoulder guiding her to the hospital "Ignore them." he said with a smile.

"Never let them judge you, you are beautiful and powerful, and they just want to keep you at their level. They are afraid of you, there jealous."

Sakura looked around, and could hear them whispering about her. So Sakura ignored them, and walked on with more confidence than she felt in a long while.

When she walked in to the hospital Tsunade saw her. "Sakura, what is going on?" The older woman looked concerned for her ex-student.

Sakura looked back and found the man was gone.

"I'm fine Tsunade, better than I have been in a while." Sakura said with a smile.

Tsunade flinched, which confused Sakura "I think you need to go home and wash off that blood, take the day off, ok?"

Sakura looked at her confused "But, I'm fine."

Tsunade shook her head "I'm ordering you to go home, now."

Sakura scowled "fine" She walked back out, back home.

"Blossom, look how powerful you have become." A voice purred in her ear. Sakura looked toward the voice to see _him_.

"She's afraid of you, you are so powerful." he smiled again.

As soon as they arrived at her house, the man kissed her harshly, making Sakura gasp.

He ran his hands roughly over her skin, tearing at her clothes. Sakura moaned loudly, he kissed his way down her neck, and her exposed flesh.

"My blossom, please be mine?" He asked sweetly out of breath.

Sakura sighed and tried to take off his shirt, "yes" She looked at him to see a bright smile again.

Sakura reveled in the feeling of being wanted in such a way.

He got rougher, slamming her into a wall. Sakura gave a gasp of pleasure.

He took her roughly against the wall, both of them biting and scratching, creating blood all over their bodies. Both moaning and screaming in pleasure.

-

Sakura awoke again alone and naked. She looked around and saw the scratches running up her legs and down her breasts. She got up wobbly, picking up her discarded clothes, and noticed the mystery man picked up his already.

Sakura sighed and made her way to the kitchen, her bare feet slapping softly against the cold, stone tiled floor.

She threw some scrambled eggs into the frying pan when she felt the man's touch again, running down her bare back. She turned to look at him and was surprised to see all his scratches gone, and he was fully clothed in the clothes he's been wearing.

"I wish you could see yourself, you look so amazing. Like you fought a war, you are so beautiful, so strong." He praised, with the same bright smile. Sakura smiled back.

"Would you like any eggs?" she asked

He just shook his head.

Sakura shrugged and went back to cooking her breakfast. When she turned back he was gone again.

She finished her eggs and let the plate sit there as she walked to the bathroom, she wanted a shower. It would sooth her muscles and help her agitated cuts.

As soon as she stepped out of the shower, clean of blood she saw him, and he looked very angry.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"Why did you clean it off?! You healed your cuts? All the blood is gone!" He griped her shoulders "Those are the symbols of you power, collecting others blood! And those cuts, you let them scar!"

Sakura stared at him in shock, and didn't bother to tell him he was hurting her.

"You are so much more beautiful bathed in others blood, can't you see that? You are a beautiful instrument of death, a goddess of war…" he trailed off as he picked up her shaver.

"Use this, just a small one." He said handing it to her.

Sakura didn't need to clarify what he meant. She broke the razor out and slid it down her chest, between her breasts. He starred, another bright smile in place.

"That's my blossom"

Sakura nodded and set the razor down on the sink, a small amount of blood pooling on the porcelain sink from the blade.

He grabbed her and held her tight against him and she accepted by returning the gesture.

Later that day Sakura went to work.

"Haruno-san?" Sakura looked over to the man next to her. "You ok? You've been a little out of sorts lately."

Sakura frowned "I'm fine." She said.

But he pressed the issue some more "I don't think-"

"Shut up! I'm fine!" she yelled trying to stop his further inquiry.

The patients looked over startled at Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes when Tsunade came marching over.

"Sakura, what in the hell has gotten into you lately?" Sakura stayed silent.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think I'm going to have to keep you from the hospital for a while Sakura, I think you need some help." Tsunade said putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Sakura said smacking Tsunade's hand away.

"I'm not weak!" Sakura screamed. "You're just trying to hold me back!"

Tsunade looked startled "Hold you back? How would I be doing that? Sakura you're not making sense!"

Tsunade tried to hold Sakura by the shoulders but Sakura just jumped back.

"You put me on all those missions, kill this person, that person, get information from this person, kill this thing, that thing, kill it, it!"

Tsunade took a step back "Sakura…please…" She whispered, trying to calm her down. Her hand outstretched toward Sakura uselessly.

"No!" Sakura screamed again. "Don't touch me you!"

Sakura ran, as hard as she could home, she had to get away from her, she just used her, uses her!

As soon as she got home _he_ was there waiting for her. Sakura ran into his waiting arms and cried.

"You know what you have to do now right?" He asked, making Sakura look at him questionably.

"You are going to have to kill someone now." Sakura nodded.

"Who?" she asked against his chest.

"The people afraid of you, who use you…they want to hold you back blossom, you are there killing tool, and they just use you to kill. That's all you are to them."

Sakura chocked back a sob. "Why? I thought they loved me, I thought they were my friends?"

He shook his head sadly "No, I love you, you don't have any more friends, but I am here for you blossom, you will always have me."

Sakura nodded again.

"Put on your uniform blossom, we will stop them, they won't hurt you anymore." He said petting her head.

-

Sakura crouched on the wall of Kohona's border watching it burn, she could hear people screaming, screaming for help from the promise of being burned alive, for escape.

_"Jesus Christ, Sakura. What are you doing?" __Said __Tsunade__Tsunade__ just stood there watching Sakura and her blade._

_"I'm getting rid of you, you betrayed me. I'm getting my revenge__" Before __Tsunade__ could stop it, Sakura plunged her blade into __Tsunade's__ stomach. _

_Tsunade__ gave a strangled sound as she choked on blood that made its way up her throat. _

_Some ANBU__ ran through the door just in time to see Sakura kick __Tsunade__ down off her blade and on her knees then cut her head off in a swift movement._

_He_ stood next to her crouched form. "Let it burn." He said as Sakura watched."Look what power you have, you took out all of Kohona on your own."

Sakura smirked. Looking over at him, she didn't bother to ask why he never changed his clothes, not when she had this beautiful sight before her. The giant fire lit up the dark sky.

"You have blood on your blade." He said, despite her having blood all over her body.

Sakura looked down in mild interest. Slowly she brought it up and licked some of the blood.

He bent down and kissed her.

He pulled back after she didn't respond. "I can taste the blood." He said.

Sakura smiled an insane sort of smile.

"I can taste the blood." she whispered to herself.

-

So…what do you think? I'm not one for horror, but this one came to me, which kind of worries me.

Did everyone get that _he_ was imaginary? I left a few clues, but I would like to know if anyone caught that. The end is supposed to be a dead give-away.


End file.
